


Decisions

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows where she should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Decisions  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Kate Lockley  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 159  
>  **Summary:** She knows where she should be.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 5](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1748950.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/646782/646782_original.jpg)

_There’s this guy.... Isn’t there always? There’s something about him. I can’t quite put my finger on but I can’t get him off my mind._

This was a party for her Dad. She had to get a grip. She quickly shook her head to dispel all thoughts of him and with a plastered smile on her face Kate walked into the room filled with her fellow police officers. 

But inside she was filled with self-doubt. _I shouldn’t be here. My father sure doesn’t want me here. And I know there are far more important things I should be doing._

And just like that he was back in her mind again. _Angel. Where was he? Did he want her? The questions I have are endless. I could stay here where I’m not wanted or I could leave this place and go to him._

The decision really wasn’t that hard.

Without a word Kate turned and left the way she came.


End file.
